Tiny Toons
Steven Spielberg Presents Tiny Toon Adventures, usualmente referida como Tiny Toon Adventures o simplemente Tiny Toons es una serie de televisión animada creada por Tom Ruegger y producida por Amblin Entertainment y Warner Bros. Animation. Se inició la producción como resultado de la reinstauración de un estudio de animación de la Warner Bros. en 1989, después de una década de inactividad. Durante los años '80, el nuevo estudio sólo trabajaba en revivir personajes clásicos; significando que Tiny Toon Adventures fue la primera de muchas series animadas originales del estudio. La serie animada fue la primera producida por la colaboración de Steven Spielberg y Warner Bros. Animation2durante el renacimiento de la animación de finales de los '80 y comienzos de los '90 El episodio piloto, "The Looney Beginning" (en Latinoamerica, "El Comienzo de Tiny Toons"), fue transmitido como un especial de horario central en CBS el 14 De Septiembre de 1990 mientras que la serie en sí fue transmitida en sindicación de primera emisión por las primeras dos temporadas. A partir de 1992, el programa se transmitió por Fox Kids. El show terminó la producción en 1992 a favor de Animaniacs, sin embargo, dos especiales fueron producidos en 1994.4 En 1997, el show se retransmitió en Kids WB durante las mañanas de días de semana.3 peliculas y 2 especiales de television Argumento Sinopsis Tiny Toon Adventures es una caricatura situada en el pueblo ficticio de Acme Acress (en Latinoamérica Ciudad Acme), donde la mayoría de los Tiny Toons y los Looney Tunes viven. Los personajes asisten a la Acme Looniversity (en Latinoamérica Looniversidad Acme), una escuela cuyo profesorado consiste en las caricaturas clásicas de Warner Bros., tales como Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (en Latinoamérica El Pato Lucas), Porky Pig, Silvester the Cat (en Latinoamérica Silvestre), Wile E. Coyote y Elmer Fudd (en Latinoamérica Elmer Gruñón). En la serie, la universidad es fundada para enseñar a los personajes de caricaturas como hacerse graciosos. En la serie, la universidad no aparece en todos los episodios, debido a que no todas las historias estan centradas sobre la escuela. Como los Looney Tunes, la serie es derivada de la violencia animada (por ejemplo: yunkes cayendo sobre alguien, uso liberal de explosivos) y en el slapstick. La serie parodia y hace referencia a varios eventos de los inicios de la década del '90 y la cultura de Hollywood. Ocasionalmente, los episodios se desenvuelven en historias de valor ético y moral de ecología, auto-estima y crimen. Personajes La serie se centra en un grupo de jóvenes personajes de caricatura quienes asisten a una escuella llamada Acme Looniversity para ser la próxima generación de los personajes de los Looney Tunes. La mayoría de los personajes de Tiny Toons fueron diseñados para parecer versiones más jóvenes de los personajes animales más populares de Warner Bros. para exhibir similares tratos y apariencias. Los dos personajes principales son ambos conejos: Buster Bunny (El Fundador De La Wiki), un conejo azul macho y Babs Bunny (en Latinoamérica Babsy Bunny), una coneja rosa hembra. Otros personajes principales en el casting generalmente no son humanos, tampoco. Éstos incluyen a Plucky Duck (en Latinoamérica El Pato Plucky), un pato verde macho; Hampton J. Pig (en Latinoamérica Hampton Cerdito), un puerco rosa macho; Fifi La Fume, una zorrilla azul y púrpura hembra; Shirley the Loon, una pata (o gavia, como sugiere su nombre) blanca hembra; Dizzy Devil (en Latinoamérica El Demonio Dizzy o Dizzy Terremoto), un demonio de Tazmania púrpura; Furrball (en Latinoamérica Peluso), un gato azul; Sweetie Bird (en Latinoamérica Pío-Pi), un canario rosa; Calamity Coyote (en Latinoamérica Coyote Calamidad), un coyote blanco y gris; Little Beeper (en Latinoamérica Beep Beep), un correcaminos rojo y naranja; y Gogo Dodo, un dodo. Dos personajes humanos, Elmyra Duff (en Latinoamérica Elvira) y Montana Max (en Latinoamérica Max Montana), son considerados como los principales villanos de la serie y también son estudiantes de la Looniversidad Acme. Como villanos, Elvira es vista como una amante de mascotas extrema mientras que Max Montana es visto como un chico rico estropeado quién es dueño o de muchos juguetes o de fabricas contaminantes. Los personajes de reparto incluyen a Li'l Sneezer (en Latinoamérica Pequeño Achuzi), un ratón gris con estornudos poderosos; Concord Condor (en Latinoamérica Cordelín), un cóndor púrpura; Byron Basset , un basset hound usuálmente dormilón; Bookworm, un gusano verde con anteojos; Arnold the Pit Bull (en Latinoamérica Arnold el Pit Bull), un musculoso Pit Bull blanco; Fowlmouth (en Latinoamérica Bocasucia), un gallo blanco; Barky Marky, un perro marrón y Mary Melody, una jóven niña humana africo-américana. Los personajes que abastecen el elenco son los más tradicionales Looney Tunes tales como Bugs Bunny, El Pato Lucas y Porky Pig junto a otros. Muchos de los adultos enseñan clases en la Looniversidad Acme y sirven cómo mentores para los Tiny Toons mientras que otros llenan posiciones secundarias cómo sea necesario. Producciónhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=4 editar Escritoreshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=5 editar La serie y los personajes del show fueron desarrollados por el productor de la serie, escritor de cabecera y caricaturista Tom Ruegger, el líder de la división Jean MacCurdy, productor asociado y artista Alfred Gimeno y el editor/escritor de historia Eddie Fritzgerald. Los diseñadores de personajes y escenarios incluyeron a Alfred Gimeno, Ken Boyer, Dan Haskett, Karen Haskett, y muchos otros artistas y directores. Un episodio fue co-escrito por tres en ese entonces adolescentes quienes eran fans del show.5 Castinghttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=6 editar La directora de voces Andrea Romano audicionó más de 1,200 voces para la serie y eligió más de una docena de actores de voz principales.6 El rol de Buster Bunny le fue dado a Charlie Adler, quién le fue dado el rol, ya que el productor Tom Ruegger dijó que era "una gran cantidad de energía" ("a great deal of energy")7 El rol de Babsy Bunny le fue dado a Tress MacNeille. El escritor Paul Dini dijo que MacNeille era buena para el rol porque podía hacer tanto la voz de Babsy como las voces de sus impersonificaciones.7 A los actores de voz Joe Alaskey y Don Messick les fueron dados los roles de El Pato Plucky y Hampton Cerdito, respectivamente. Danny Cooksey interpretó a Max Montana, acordando a Paul Dini, era bueno para el rol porque el podía hacer una "tremenda voz malvada" ("tremendous mean voice"). Cooksey era también el único actor de voz que no era un adulto.7 Cree Summer interpretó los roles de Elvira y Mary Melody; la antígua miembro del casting de Saturday Night Live Gail Matthius interpretó a Shirley the Loon, y Kath Soucie tuvo los roles de Fifi La Fume y Pequeño Achuzis. Otros actores para la serie incluyeron aMaurice LaMarche como la voz del Demonio Dizzy/Dizzy Terremoto; Candi Milo cómo la voz de Pío-Pi, Frank Welker cómo la voz de Gogo Dodo, Peluso, Byron Basset, Coyote Calamidad, Beep Beep, Barky Marky, y otras voces; y Rob Paulsen cómo la voz de Bocasucia, Arnold el Pit Bull, Cordelín, y otros personajes. Durante la producción de la 3ra temporada, Adler abandonó el show debido a un conflicto con los productores. Adler estaba molesto de no haber recibido un rol de líder en Animaniacs mientras que actores de voz con roles menores en Tiny Toon Adventures cómo Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche y Frank Welker, les dieron roles protagónicos en la nueva serie.8 John Kassir reemplazó a Adler por el resto de la emisión del show. Joe Alaskey, la voz de El Pato Plucky, también abandonó Tiny Toons por razones financieras, pero regresó cuando llegó a un acuerdo con el estudio.8 Episodioshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=7 editar Artículo principal: Anexo:Episodios de Tiny Toon Adventures Animaciónhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=8 editar En orden de completar 65 episodios para la 1ra temporada, Warner Bros. y Amblin Entertainment contrataron varias casas de animación diferentes. Éstos estudios de animación incluyen a Tokio Movie Shinsha (ahora conocido como TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, AKOM, Freelance Animator New Zeland, Encore Cartoons, StarToons,9 y Kennedy Cartoons.10 Tokio Movie Shinsha también animó la sequencia de opening de la serie. Al staff de Warner Bros. le disgustó trabajar con Kennedy Cartoons debido a la inconsistencia de calidad del estudio, y los episodios que ellos eran frecuentemente a re-hacerlos. En otros casos, tal como el episodio debut "El Comienzo de Tiny Toons", porciones de episodios animados por Kennedy fueron re-animados por otro estudio.8 Tiny Toon Adventures fue hecho con un mayor valor de producción que una animación estándar. Tenía una cuenta de células que era más del doble que la mayoría de la animación de televisión.7La serie tenía alrededor de 25,000 células por episodio en vez de lo éstandar que son 10,000, haciéndolo único en que los personajes se movían más fluidamente.7 Pierre De Celles, un productor de animación, describió la producción de las historias para la serie cómo "divertidas pero un gran desafío porque yo siempre tenía un calendario corto, y no siempre era facil trabajar sin parar completa y plenamente" ("fun but a big challenge because I always had a short schedule, and it's not always easy to work full blast nonstop"). Músicahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=9 editar Durante el desarrollo del show Steven Spielberg dijo que Warner Bros. una orquesta completa, en los cuales algunos pensaron que era demasiado caro e imposible, pero ellos terminaron en un acuerdo. Warner Bros. seleccionó a Bruce Broughton para componer el tema (por el cual él ganaría un Emmy Matutino junto con Tom Ruegger y Wayne Kaatz, quienes también trabajaron con Broughton en los líricos) y sirvió como supervisor musical. En adición de marcar 11 episodios, Broughton eligió otros 26 compositores para marcar cada diferente episodio: *Julie Bernstein (1 episodio). *Steve Bernstein (2 episodios). *Steven Bramson (5 episodios; también un contribuyente para Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (en Latinoamérica Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). *Don Davis (5 episodios; también contribuyente para Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). *John Debney (2 episodios) *Ron Grant (5 episodios) *Les Hooper (1 episodio) *Carl Johnson (1 episodio) *Elliot Kaplan (1 episodio) *Arthur Kempel (4 episodios) *Ralph Kessler (1 episodio) *Albert Lloyd Olson (13 episodios; también contribuyente para Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). *Hummie Mann (2 episodios) *Dennis McCarthy (2 episodios) *Joel McNeely (3 episodios) *Peter Myers (1 episodio) *Laurence Rosenthal (1 episodio) *William Ross (9 episodios) *Arthur B. Rubinstein (3 episodios) *J. Eric Schmidt (1 episodio) *David Slonaker (1 episodio) *Fred Steiner (7 episodios) *Morton Stevens (4 episodios) *Richard Stone (17 episodios; también contribuyente para Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). *Stephen James Taylor (1 episodio; también contribuyente para Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). *Mark Watters (8 episodios; también contribuyente para Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones). Películas y especiales de televisiónhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=10 editar Una película de duración completa fue lanzada en formato directo a video en 1992, titulada Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (en Latinoamérica Tiny Toons: Cómo Pasé mis Vacaciones.11 Ésta fue después re-editada y salió al aire como parte de la serie. La duración de la película es de 73 minutos.12 Fox sacó al aire It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special(en Latinoamérica Es el Maravilloso Especial de Navidad de los Tiny Toons) en horario central el 6 de diciembre de 1992, qué además es el último capitulo de la serie.13 Éste episodio es una parodia de It’s a Wonderful Life. The Tiny Toon Spring Break Special (en Latinoamérica Las Vacaciones de Primavera de Tiny Toons)14 salió al aire en horario central el 27 de marzo de 1994.4 15Fox sacó al aire Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (en Latinoamérica La Galería Nocturna de los Tiny Toons)16 en horario central el 28 de mayo de 1995.1 Spin-offshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=11 editar Artículos principales: The Plucy Duck Show y Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain. En 1992, The Plucky Duck Show fue producido como un spin-off para Fox Kids, basado en el personaje de El Pato Plucky. Excepto por el episodio premiere, The Return of Batduck, el show estaba compuesto de un reciclaje de episodios centrados en Plucky de la serie.17 En 1998, un spin-off titulado Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (en Latinoamérica Pinky, Elvira & Cerebro) debutó en Kids WB. Esta serie tenía como protagonista a Elvira tanto como a Pinky y Cerebro, dos personajes que estuvieron originalmente en Animainacs antes de recibir su propia serie, también titulado Pinky and the Brain (en Latinoamérica Pinky y Cerebro). Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro comienza después de que Pinky abandona su lugar de origen y van al lugar donde Pinky y Cerebro se convirtieron en mascotas de Elvira después de que Cerebro accidentalmente destruyera su hogar original, ACME Labs (en Latinoamérica Laboratorio ACME), durante un experimento. Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro duró por trece episodios. Respuestashttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=12 editar Plantilla:Too few opinions Premios y nominacioneshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=13 editar ;Daytime Emmy Awards Curiosidadeshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=14 editar *En algunos episodios aparece Ralph de Animaniacs quién irónicamente aquí es mucho más inteligente que en esa serie donde tiene un papel mucho más importante. *Todos los personajes de la serie representan a alguno de los Looney Tunes, excepto Mary Melody, que bien podría representar a Merrie Melodies en si. *Steven Spielberg hizo muchas apariciones y cameos en la serie, e incluso presto su voz para doblar un personaje del primer capítulo. Repartohttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=15 editar Versión original en ingléshttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=16 editar *Charlie Adler: Buster Bunny (1990-1992) *Tress MacNeille: Babs Bunny, Madre de Babsy, Madre Osa *Joe Alaskey: Plucky, Pato Lucas *Don Messick: Hamton Cerdito *Kath Soucie: Fifi le fume y Achuzi *Gail Matthius: Shirley *Cree Summer: Elvira Duff y Mary Melody *Danny Cooksey: Max Montana *Frank Welker: Gogo Dodo, Peluso, Coyote, Byron, Barky y varios *Rob Paulsen: Concord Cóndor, Padre de Max y Arnold *Maurice LaMarche: Dizzy *Candi Milo: Pio-pi *Noel Blanc: El director, Demonio de Tasmania *John Kassir: Buster Bunny (1992-1995) *Jeff Bergman: Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas, Elmer Gruñón, Gallo Claudio *Maurice LaMarche: Demonio de Tasmania, Sam Bigotes *Greg Burson: Bugs Bunny, Elmer Gruñón *John Hillner: Michigan J. Frog *Ben Granger: Dunkeen *Maggie Roswell: Mary Vane *Jim Cummings: Padre Pulga, Chef *Hamilton Camp: Pulga escocés *Carol Kane: Ollie *Joan Berger: Madam Cazamás Doblaje para América Latinahttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=17 editar *Elena Prieto: Babsy Bunny *Rafael Monsalve: Buster Bunny (1992-1994), Bugs Bunny, Peluso (episodio Pato a las Estrellas) *Orlando Noguera: Papá de Max, Plucky (algunos capítulos), Arnold *Carmen Olarte: Fifi la Fume *Ivette Harting (Q.E.P.D.): Max Montana (primera voz) *Giset Blanco: Elvira, Madre Osa, Dunkeen *Livia Méndez: Mary Melody, Mary Vane *Frank Carreño: Godo Dodo, Dizzy y Gallo Claudio *Juan Guzmán: Hamtom Cerdito *Luis Pérez Fons: Padre Pulga *José Gómez: Pulga escocés *Gonzalo Camacho: Chef *Laurisa Asuaje: Ollie *Lucía Intriago: Madame Cazamás *Frank Maneiro: Pato Lucas *Alberto Arvelo: Elmer Gruñón *Daniel Jiménez: Demonio de Tasmania, Bebé Oso, Michigan J. Frog *Raúl Xiques: Sam Bigotes *Gladys Yáñez: Mamá de Babsy *Marcelo Rodríguez: Buster Bunny (1990-1992) *Edilú Martínez: Achuzi, Max Montana (resto de la serie) *Juan Carlos Vázquez: Plucky (Primera Voz) *Ruben León: Narrador Transmisiónhttp://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tiny_Toon_Adventures&action=edit&section=18 editar *'Latinoamérica y Brasil': Warner Channel (1995-1998), Cartoon Network (1996-2005). *'Colombia': Canal Uno, Caracol Televisión. *'Chile': Televisión Nacional de Chile *'Venezuela': Venevisión y Televen *'Costa Rica': Teletica. *'Argentina': Cartoon Network. *'México': Canal 5 Televisa. *'Perú': Panamericana Televisión (1992-1997), Frecuencia Latina (2008-presente). *'República Dominicana': Telesistema Canal 11 *'Guatemala': Canal 3 el Super Canalthumb|Los Tiny Toons Categoría:Programa de TV Categoría:Cartoon Network